1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an image processing apparatus and a method thereof, and particularly relates to an image processing apparatus and a method thereof for reducing power consumption by controlling luminance to not be increased and decreased more than necessary due to a load in an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various digital devices for satisfying consumers' various demands have spread from a digital device having a large display such as a computer and a digital TV to a digital device having a small display such as a mobile phone, a PDA (personal digital assistant), and a PMP (portable multimedia player).
Particularly, in recent image display devices, according to a trend of larger display panel, a luminance imbalance of the panel is generated by a load effect. Because of the load effect, current is equally supplied to the entire panel such that luminance of a particular part is increased more than necessary, or the luminance of a particular part is excessively decreased. Accordingly, the load effect may be a factor in generating an incorrect luminance display and excessive power consumption.
In the image display device, to display the correct grayscale, development of the image processing apparatus and a method thereof for improving display quality and reducing power consumption is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.